


Definitely Not Jealous

by KayProm



Series: Definitely Not [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: Jonghyun hated the word jealous, because jealousy spawns from insecurity, and who could be more secure about himself than Jonghyun? He's got it all; the voice, the abs, the dance moves, and did he mention the abs? And most importantly, he had Kim Kibum; the person with the best tastes in all of SHINee. The Almighty Key wouldn't settle for anything less than pure perfection. So when Key starts spending a bit too much time with a certain chicken maniac, it is up to Jonghyun to protect his innocent beloved from the dangerous clutches of a Mr.  Lee Jinki.
Key might tell you otherwise, but one thing's for certain about Jonghyun, and that's that he is definitely. not. jealous.





	

_Hey, bb, wanna get sum brekkie?_  

_Sent  7:07 a.m_  

 

 

Jonghyun stared at the screen of his phone until it faded into blackness, before pressing his home button once again.  As the phone illuminated once more, his lock screen was brought up revealing a picture of him and Kibum from their last date night together. It had been a simple date; just the two idols, a bottle of wine, and a marathon of some dramas they had been meaning to watch. To most people it may not have seemed like the most appealing way to spend the evening, but for Jonghyun and Kibum it was _perfect_. 

 

Jonghyun sighed as he clicked his phone lock button again before dropping the phone to his chest. He let out a long, drawn out groan, and threw his body back onto his mattress. It had been going on nearly 3 hours now since he had sent that message, and still he had yet to get a reply. 

 

If Jonghyun knew two things about Kibum it was that: 

 1: The boy is an early riser. As in, up and ready to go before the rooster can even grab his newspaper in the morning. 

 

2: Kibum has a borderline unhealthy addiction with checking his phone. The diva would never admit it, but he needs to check his phone at all minutes of the day to make sure he's not missing anything. Because if something is going on, Kibum has to be the first to know. 

 

Because of these facts, Jonghyun was growing concerned. 

 

It was nearly 10:30 in the morning, and Jonghyun still hadn't so much as gotten a "Read" notifier on his message. He reminded himself to stay calm.  

 

_"Maybe he just didn't charge his phon_ _e last night? Or maybe he's sleeping in?"_  

 

Jonghyun toyed with the idea of going to check on the other but decided against it. If Kibum was just sleeping, or just hadn't managed to check his phone, Jonghyun would seem paranoid. The couple prided themselves with being able to maintain their separate lives, while still making time for each other, so the last thing Jonghyun wanted to do is make the younger feel like he was being controlled. Still, that didn't take away the anxious feeling in his gut. 

 

\--- 

 

_Sorry! I already ate with Jinki hyung!_  

_Received   11:19 a.m._  

 

 

Jonghyun let out a sigh; both out of relief from finally hearing from his boyfriend, and from sadness.  

 

_S'okay. We_ _stil_ _on 4 2nite?_  

 

 

_Oh, I'm sorry I_ _forgot! I promised Jinki I would help him tonight :/_  

_Rain check?_  

 

 

_Sure_  

 

 

_Sorry :( I love you <3_ 

 

 

_Is ok babe. Ily2_  

 

\--- 

 

This isn't the first time Kibum ditched Jonghyun to be with Jinki. In fact, the younger made a habit of it. 

 

_"Jinki hyung needs this."_  

_"Oh_ _Jinki hyung asked to do this."_  

_"Jinki hyung doesn't think_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _a good idea to do that."_  

_JINKI. JINKI. JINKI!_  

 

Even when Jonghyun _did_ finally get some time with Key to himself, all the younger seemed to talk about was Jinki. 

 

_"Jinki hyung showed me this amazing thing the other day."_

_"Jinki hyung taught me how to do this."_

_"Jinki hyung is so cool."_

 

Jonghyun could only sigh and nod his head as the younger went on and on about Jinki. It's not like he really could say anything; Jinki is their leader after all, and their friend. It's not like he can forbid the younger from seeing him anymore (as much as he wished he could).  

 

Plus, Kibum would get the wrong idea and assume that Jonghyun was just being _jealous._  

 

Jonghyun groaned. He hated that word. _Jealous._ Because jealousy spawns from insecurity, and who could be more secure about himself than Jonghyun? He is supposed to be Kibum's rock; where Kibum is insecure and worries about how he will perceived, Jonghyun is confident. He doesn't get _jealous_ because he knows what he has and he treasures it. 

 

He also hated Kibum calling him jealous because he didn't want the younger to feel like Jonghyun didn't trust him. In reality, he trusted Kibum more than _anyone._ He was the only person who knew every single one of Jonghyun's secrets, no matter how small or unimportant. Kibum knew everything there was to possibly know. It was the _other_ people Jonghyun didn't trust. You can never truly know someone's true intentions. 

 

The last time Kibum accused Jonghyun of being jealous things didn't turn out so well. The couple had argued back and forth; screaming and yelling, throwing pillows and couch cushions every which way (though that was mostly Kibum's doing). 

 

_"Just admit that you are jealous!" Kibum yelled as he chucked yet another pillow at the older boys head._  

 

_"Yah!" Jonghyun had screamed back. "You're fucking delusional if you think I would be jealous over you hanging out with that skank!"_  

 

_Kibum glared at Jonghyun as he clenched his fists. "How dare you talk about Amber like that!" Kibum yelled, grabbing another pillow and once again throwing it at Jonghyun._  

 

_In all actuality he hadn't meant what he said about Amber. He loved Amber, almost like a sister, but still that didn't take away the anger he felt every time Key would go hang out with her every waking moment. No matter how hard he tried to explain his reasoning for being upset, Kibum wouldn't listen. He would just accuse Jonghyun of being jealous more. This_ wasn't _Jonghyun's fault. Jonghyun wasn't to blame. But that didn't stop Key from trying to twist the blame on him._  

 

_"I can't believe what a jealous idiot you are being right now!"_  

 

_"That's it, I'm done!" Jonghyun yelled, grabbing his keys off of the coffee table and marching to the door. He couldn't take this anymore. "If you can't understand why I'm upset, then there is no point trying to explain it to you!" He opened the door with such ferociousness that he nearly thought it was going to the come off its hinges. He didn't turn back to look at his lover, knowing it would only make him lose the rest of his willpower, and walked straight out of Kibum's apartment, slamming the door shut behind him._  

 

_He didn't see Kibum crumble to the floor of his apartment. He didn't see him curl up into a ball with his knees withdrawn to his chest. He didn't see the boy breakdown into heavy sobs that shook his whole body. He didn't see the way Comme Des and Garcons snuggled up to their owner to comfort the heartbroken idol. He didn't_ need _to see any of this to know it was happening, and it killed him to think that he was the reason._  

 

_Jonghyun had ended up coming back to Kibum's apartment later that evening, after he had a chance to cool down. When he opened the door with his spare key, everything was quiet and he hoped that Kibum had simply just gone to sleep. As Jonghyun walked farther into the living room, he felt an overwhelming amount of_ guilt _as he looked at the boy still laying on the ground as if time hadn't passed. Comme Des and Garcons were long gone, probably sleeping in their designer dog beds rather than on the cold, wooden floor. But there, with arms still wrapped around his knees, and dried tears staining his once immaculate complexion, was Kibum. The younger boy was asleep, looking as peaceful as ever despite everything that had happened._  

 

_The older slowly approached the sleeping boy, carefully scooping him into his arms, and carrying him to his bedroom. After gently setting him down on the bed, Jonghyun was about to leave when a small voice sounded from the bed._  

 

_"Jjong?" Kibum had whispered, voice hoarse from both lack of use and from crying._  

 

_"I'm here," the older boy said, kneeling down next to the bed and reaching for Kibum's hand._  

 

_"I'm sorry," Key told him as he opened his tired eyes, allowing a few escaped teardrops to run down his cheek. Jonghyun reached up with his other hand and carefully brushed them away._  

 

_"Me too," Jonghyun said, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. He knew it was partially his fault for this fight. And he should have never left Kibum like that, but at the time it seemed like the best course of action._  

 

Kibum ended up vowing to stop hanging out with Amber after that, but Jonghyun refused to let him keep his promise. He explained to Kibum his reason for getting angry; that it wasn't the fact that Kibum was hanging out with Amber, or at least not really, but that Kibum was just too naïve sometimes. Kibum had huffed at that statement but nevertheless continued to hear Jonghyun out as he explained his fears of someone taking advantage of the boy. Key had laughed and assured Jonghyun that he would be extra careful, which calmed Jonghyun's nerves at least a little bit. Still, Jonghyun feared for the innocent boy, as he didn't want someone to be getting the wrong ideas. 

 

That incident was nearly 2 years ago now, but Jonghyun still remembered it as if it was yesterday. 

 

You would think this situation would be different, considering this was Jinki and all. As in, the chicken loving dork of a leader that Jonghyun has been stuck with for the last 8 years. Jinki knows about Key and Jonghyun's relationship; knows just how serious the two are. Jonghyun has no reason to question the older's intentions... at least not really. Besides, as far as Jonghyun knows, Jinki is straight. 

 

Still, it didn't exactly make him feel like the most important person in Kibum's life when the younger boy seemed much more interested in spending time with Jinki than he did with him. 

 

\--- 

 

The next time Key had canceled on Jonghyun, the older hadn't taken it as well. 

 

"What do you mean you can't come?!" Jonghyun yelled into the phone speaker. He could hear Kibum sigh on the other line as the younger boy put the phone closer to his mouth and lowered his voice. 

 

"Jinki is really sick right now--" 

 

"Then send him to a doctor and come!" 

 

Key huffed. "You know, you are being real selfish right now." 

 

"Selfish? How am I being selfish?! For wanting my boyfriend to come to my performance?!" 

 

"It's not like this is your first performance, Jjong. I was at all of your other ones. Besides, if it was you sick and Jinki performing I would do the same for you." 

 

"Yeah, because you're my boyfriend. BOYFRIEND, KEY! You're supposed to put _me_ first! Not Jinki!" 

 

Key sighed again, obviously exasperated already with Jonghyun, but the older boy couldn't find it in him to care. Jonghyun _knew_ he was being selfish. He _knew_ he was being a baby; kicking and screaming and complaining over something as trivial as this, but he couldn't care less. Maybe, just once, he was hoping Key would put him before Jinki. Alas, dreams don't always turn out the way you want them to. 

 

"I'm sorry, Jjong," Kibum told him, before he heard the telltale sound of a 'click' followed by dial tone.  

 

Jonghyun cursed as he threw his phone on the bed. It wasn't fair. Why did Jinki get such treatment?! What did Jinki have that Jonghyun didn't have? Sure, Jinki is super talented, and has a mean Donald Duck impression. And he has a cute, bunny face and chubby cheeks that make him look younger than the maknae. And yeah, he's super friendly, and nice, and humble, and just a little hyper, but also kind of shy. And he has one of the laughs that just make you want to laugh along. And he can go from sexy "I'm your daddy" mode to cute "protect this child from the harsh outside world" mode in .07 seconds, but.... where was he going with this? Point is, Jonghyun shouldn't feel threatened by this...  He's freaking Kim Jonghyun! He's got it all; the voice, the abs, the dance moves, did he mention the abs? And most importantly, he had Kim Kibum, the person with the best tastes in all of SHINee. The Almighty Key wouldn't settle for anything less than pure perfection.   

 

Jonghyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " _Whatever,"_ he murmured, glancing over at one of the framed pictures of him and Key that he has on his nightstand. _"It's whatever."_ Jonghyun propelled himself off of his bed and began to get ready for the performance. Even if Key wasn't going to be there, the show must go on. 

 

_\---_  

 

Jonghyun was at SM Entertainment, sitting in one of the guest chairs in his managers office. He had a magazine propped open on his lap as he skimmed through the pages. He stopped on one, it's bold heading reading _IDOL DOCTORS WHO'LL DIAGNOSE YOU WITH CHRONIC SWOONING._  

 

_"Aish, who comes up with these titles,"_ Jonghyun muttered, as he skimmed along the pictures of his fellow idols. Baro from B1A4, Donghae from Super Junior, Hoya from Infinite _;_ each one being someone he has been associated with multiple times in his career. He had just flipped past a picture of Minho in a lab coat when he stopped for a moment. On the page was Jinki, dressed in a lab coat and scrubs, and looking so... _good._ Jonghyun swore under his breath, as he closed the magazine and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall with a soft _thud_ before falling to the ground unceremoniously.  

 

From the doorway, his manager had entered just in time to see the display and looked at Jonghyun questioningly. "You alright there, Jonghyun-ah?" The manager asked. 

 

"Fucking dandy," Jonghyun muttered angrily as he took out his phone from his pocket. He swiped down his notification bar where an unread message from Key was waiting. 

 

 

_Jinki hyung and I are going water skiing if you want to come_  

_Sent: 2:37 p.m._  

 

 

_"Great,"_ Jonghyun thought as locked his phone again and returned it to his pocket. _"Except I fucking hate water skiing."_  

 

"You know," Jonghyun's manager spoke, ripping him from his thoughts. "Your other members have been getting quite a bit of praise lately for their acting," he said as he walked over and picked up the magazine from the ground. The impact had made the magazine open once again onto the exact same page Jonghyun had been looking at before throwing the accursed thing at the wall. "Have you thought about trying your hand out at it?" 

 

Jonghyun didn't respond, only carefully observed as his manager glanced over the picture of Jinki in the magazine. "This is a pretty good picture, don't ya think?" the manager said, flipping it around to show Jonghyun. Jonghyun clenched his teeth and nodded his head.  

 

In his pocket, Jonghyun felt his phone go off and he took it out to see another message from Key. 

 

 

_You busy?_  

_Sent 4:14_  

 

 

_@ SM_  

_Watup?_  

 

 

_Do you want to come over?_  

 

 

Jonghyun pocketed his phone and stood from his chair. "I'm leaving," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. 

 

\--- 

 

Jonghyun had just arrived at Key's building and was walking up the final flight of stairs to his boyfriends apartment, taking each step two at a time. Once on the 4th floor landing, he took a right, and walked down the endless row of numbers. _427\. 428. 429._ And then finally; _430._ Jonghyun stopped in front of the door and swiftly threw open the door. 

 

"Honey, I'm ho--" he began before freezing. There, sitting on the couch between Comme Des and Garcons, with a wine glass perched between his fingers, sat none-other than Lee Jinki. "Oh, hey hyung," he said, as he softly closed the door behind him. Jinki looked up and flashed Jonghyun a friendly smile _(and oh how he hated that smile!)_  

 

"Hey, Jjong. We missed you water skiing today," Jinki said honestly as he took a sip from his wine glass. 

 

"Uh, yeah," Jonghyun said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I had... other things to take care of. Maybe next time." After a moment of silence, Jonghyun pointed towards the kitchen. "I'm just gonna go say hi to Kibummie," he said, before making his way out of the room.  

 

In the kitchen, behind the island, stood Key as he whipped together some small appetizer for them. He glanced up as Jonghyun approached and smiled. "Hey, Jjongie," he said as he leaned over and planted a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Jonghyun smiled and grabbed one of the crackers from the plate before plopping it into his mouth, earning a glare from the younger boy. 

 

"What did you do today?" Key asked as he continued slicing cheese and arranging it onto the plate with the crackers. 

 

"Oh you know, a bit of this, a bit of that..." Jonghyun said as he popped one of the grapes from the plate into his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me Jinki was here?" 

 

"I didn’t think I had to," Kibum said, raising an eyebrow at Jonghyun.  

 

"It's just that... I thought we would get some time together... you know... _alone._ " 

 

Key rolled his eyes. "You can stand speaking with another living being for one evening." 

 

Jonghyun sighed. It would be rude to kick Jinki out now anyways _(though heaven knows he wanted to)_. Reluctantly, Jonghyun grabbed the plate of food and walked back out to the living room. 

 

\--- 

 

It was a late Tuesday night and Jonghyun had just gotten done with his singing practice. As a little surprise, he decided to drop by Kibum's place on his way home. As he approached his boyfriends door however he heard screaming emanating from inside. Thinking the worst, Jonghyun unlocked the door with his spare key and flung the door open. 

 

"Kibummie, I'll save y--" as Jonghyun came into the room however, the "threat" turned out to be nothing more than Jinki and Key. The leader had the younger pinned down on the couch, as his legs were straddled on either side of Key's body. "What the hell is going on here!" Jonghyun demanded, looking between the two. 

 

Key let out a frustrated huff as he glared at his boyfriend. "I know I gave you a spare key and all, but would it kill you to knock?" 

 

Jonghyun stared at Kibum in shock. "Well excuuuuuuuuse me! Sorry for forgetting my _manners_ while I heard you screaming bloody murder from the other side of the door. Next time I'll be sure to knock on the off chance that it's not an attacker, and just an overzealous hyung who needs to keep his hands to himself! Now I repeat; what the _hell_ is going on here!!" 

 

Jinki looked down at his compromising position and slowly slinked off of Key's body. "I-it's not what you think--" the leader began. 

 

"Oh you know what I think now too, Jinki? Do tell me, what does your infinite wisdom say!" 

 

"Jonghyun don't do this," Key sighed. Jonghyun looked down at his poor Kibum and wanted nothing more to get him away from Jinki. In one swift motion, Jonghyun reached out and grabbed Key's arm, physically yanking him off the couch, and into his own arms. The younger boy yelped from pain and rubbed his already bruising arm.  

 

"Hey, easy. Key is not a toy," Jinki chastised as he stood from the couch. 

 

"You can shut up. Key is my boyfriend, not yours! C'mon Key, we're leaving?" As Jonghyun tried to pull Key along with him, the diva merely planted his feet. 

 

"What do you mean leaving? This is _my_ house. The only person who's not supposed to be here is you!" Key said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

 

"I said we're going!" Jonghyun yelled again. He tried to reach for Key but the younger male pulled his arm back before Jonghyun could grab it. 

 

"What is your problem?! Why are you acting like a self-entitled, jealous asshole all of a sudden!!??" 

 

"What did you just call me?!" Jonghyun growled in a menacingly low voice.  

 

Key remained unfazed as he raised his chin confidently. "I said you are acting like a self-entitled. jealous. ass. hole." 

 

Jonghyun clenched and unclenched his fist. He wasn't going to get violent; he could never get violent against Key. Still, this action didn't go unnoticed to Kibum, and the younger took a step back so he was now standing next to Jinki. The leader threw an arm around the quivering male and shot Jonghyun a dangerous look. 

 

"I think you should leave," Jinki said, angling himself between Key and Jonghyun. Jonghyun looked at his poor Kibum and felt a wave of regret wash over him. 

 

"Kibummie..." he said, taking a few steps closer to the male. Jinki wouldn't allow him to get any closer as held up a hand to stop Jonghyun in his tracks. 

 

"Now," the leader said.  

 

Jonghyun turned and walked out of the room, not even bothering to glance back at the two as he slammed the door behind him. " _They can have_ _each other,_ _"_ Jonghyun muttered under his breath as he stomped his way to his car. He didn't know that Key cried in Jinki's arms the rest of the night. Or that Jinki missed a date with Daesung because he was afraid of leaving Key alone. He didn't know that the reason Jinki was laying on Key in the first place was because he fell while dancing on the couch trying to cheer the younger up. No, Jonghyun didn't know any of that, he just drove straight back to his house, walked through the front door of his parents home, and jumped in his bed. He didn't respond to the dozen messages from Taemin calling him a jerk in a very colorful language. He didn't listen to the 77 voicemails from Jinki explaining the situation. He just closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

 

\--- 

 

The next morning when Key woke up, he prayed it was all a dream. As he tried to sit up in his bed, he noticed a weight draped across his stomach. Smiling, he looked down and dragged his hand through his sleeping-- 

 

"JINKI?!" 

 

Upon hearing his name, the older boy's eyes snapped open. "Key? What's wrong?" he asked. 

 

"You – why are you here?!" Key asked in a panic as he threw Jinki's arm off of his body, and got off the bed. 

 

"Calm down, Kibummie. You asked me to stay the night, remember?" 

 

Key paused as he remembered the events of last night. How Jonghyun came in to his apartment in a panic, and how Jinki had tried to calm him down. How Jonghyun had gotten so so angry. How Kibum had wanted him to leave. How, for the first time since he had known Jonghyun, he was scared of him. How Jonghyun left possibly for good. How Jinki had tried to get a hold of him; tried to explain everything. And how Jonghyun wouldn't listen. 

 

Tears started to stream down Kibum's face. "Shh," Jinki said as he walked around the bed and eased the crying boy back onto the bed. He held Key as the younger sobbed. "It's going to be okay," Jinki told him as he rubbed the youngers back. "Everything is going to be okay." 

 

\--- 

 

When Jonghyun woke up the next morning, it wasn't to the sound of doves outside his window. Or to the smell of his mother cooking breakfast. No, his wake up call wasn't as pleasant as that. 

 

Jonghyun woke up to a cup of cold water being poured on his head. 

 

"Ah, what the fu--" he swore as he opened his eyes. In front of him was the 2min couple and they did _not_ look pleased. 

 

"Get up," Minho said as he threw a change of clothes on Jonghyun's bed.  

 

Jonghyun looked at the two and decided not to ask any questions and simply complied to the order. He quickly changed into the laid out clothes, and followed the two out of his house to the car waiting outside.  

 

After a 20 minute awkward car ride the three of them finally pulled up outside of the one place Jonghyun did not want to be. 

 

"No, I'm not going in there," Jonghyun said stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.  

 

"You know what!!" Taemin yelled as he nearly crawled into the backseat to strangle his stubborn hyung, but Minho pulled him back to the front seat. 

 

"You are going to go in there, and you are going to beg for forgiveness, you hear me!" Minho yelled back as he shook his finger at Jonghyun. 

 

"I'm not the one who needs to apologize," Jonghyun said back as he turned away from the two in the front seats. 

 

"Oh my god will you puh-lease just go in there and get this sorted and you two can go back to being your disgustingly-in-love selves," Taemin sighed. 

 

Jonghyun scoffed. "We weren't disgusting." 

 

"But you are in love, now get in there and make this work before you make this worse for yourself." 

 

And so Jonghyun unbuckled his seat belt and threw open the car door, before once again entering Key's apartment building. 

 

\--- 

 

As he approached room 430 he felt a strange fluttery feeling in his stomach. He took a deep breath, and rapped his knuckles on the door. 

 

Not more than a few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing the last person Jonghyun wanted to see right now. 

 

"Gah, why are you here?" the younger said annoyed as he rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the apartment. Although it hadn't even been a day since he had last been inside, there was an unusual stillness in the air. Usually there was an overwhelming cheerfulness throughout the apartment thanks to Kibum's bubbly personality, but today it just felt cold and unwelcoming inside. 

 

"Trust me, I'm not exactly thrilled to see you either," the leader said as he gently shut the apartment door. "But Kibum's still upset and you're the only one who can make this better. Now go in there and explain yourself so we can all go back to at least dealing with each other." 

 

Jonghyun nodded and walked through the narrow hallway towards Key's bedroom. As he approached Key's bedroom door, he heard the sound of muffled sobs emanating from inside and felt his heart break. _God damn it, Jonghyun,_ he muttered under his breath as he pushed the door open. On the bed was Kibum in an old sweatshirt and a pair of basketball shorts, while his dogs laid beside him. Both dogs looked up at the sound of someone approaching and began to growl at Jonghyun. 

 

"Boys, mommy and daddy need to talk in private. Can you go hang out with Uncle Jinki for a little while?" Jonghyun said as he held the door to the room open. The dogs shared a look before jumping off the bed and making their ways to the living room, but not before giving Jonghyun the stink eye. 

 

"I swear they hate me more by the day," Jonghyun said as he sat next to Kibum.  

 

Key scoffed as he mumbled something incomprehensible into his pillow. 

 

"You're gonna have to speak up, babe. I can't hear you through the pillow." 

 

Key pushed himself off the mattress and glared at Jonghyun. "First of all, don't call me that, I'm still mad at you. And second, I _said_ they wouldn't _hate you_ if you weren't such a jerk!" 

 

Jonghyun grabbed Key's hands and pressed light kisses along the back of them. "Have I told you how much I love your hands?" he asked as he continued to lightly kiss his knuckles before flipping Key's hands over. "They're not too big but not too small either."  Jonghyun then dragged one of his fingers against the crease in Key's right hand. "You see this?" he asked, as he gently kissed along the line. "This is called your lifeline." Jonghyun then dragged his finger over another line in Key's hand "And this one right here," he said as he again began to kiss along the second line, "this one's called your love line." Jonghyun then held up Key's hand so his palm was facing him. "And this one," he said as he linked their hands together, "this ones called a pick up line." 

 

Key pushed Jonghyun in the chest as he turned away from the older. "You're terrible," Key said as he laughed. 

 

Jonghyun smiled and wrapped his arms around Key's waist. "But it made you smile didn't it?" 

 

Key turned his head to look at Jonghyun and glared at him. "Yah! I'm still mad at you!" He yelled as he pushed Jonghyun off and crawled to the edge of his bed.  

 

"I know, and I'm sorry," Jonghyun replied, crawling closer to Key who sitting criss cross in the corner of his bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'm an idiot." 

 

"Go on." 

 

Jonghyun sighed. "Look, I know that lately I've been a little... irritable, especially towards Jinki, but it's because I miss you," he explained. 

 

The diva rolled his eyes. "I see you everyday." 

 

"But you're always with Jinki, and so I never get to see _just_ you! Or when I do, you always talk about Jinki. For once, I just want it to be you and me." 

 

"So, let me get this straight," Key said as he uncrossed his arms. "What you're saying is that you are jealous of Jinki hyung?" 

 

Jonghyun scoffed. "I do not get _jealous_!" 

 

"Yes you do." 

 

"No, I really don't." 

 

"Did at any point you ever feel threatened by Jinki?" Key asked. 

 

"Pshh! Me? Threatened by that chicken lover? Never." 

 

"Did you think I was going to leave you for Jinki? 

 

Jonghyun scoffed again. Why was he being interrogated right now? He just wanted to get this apology over so he and Key could get to the hot steamy make-up sex. 

 

"Did you?" Key prodded. 

 

"I don't know, maybe a little," Jonghyun relented as he averted his eyes away from Key. 

 

"And did you at any point feel possessive of me?" 

 

Jonghyun scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know, I mean I guess." 

 

Key rolled his eyes. "Jonghyun, that is literally the definition of jealousy." 

 

Jonghyun grabbed onto Key and pulled him into a hug. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave me!!" He whined as he swayed back and forth with the younger in his arms. 

 

"Why couldn't you just admit you were jealous??" 

 

"Because it's not that easy for me." Jonghyun released Key and took a deep breath. "Look, Kibum. I love you. And I want to stay with you until were old and gray and wearing long socks up to our knees and cargo shorts. And I guess I was just scared that you found someone else, and I was just not ready to let you go. So that's why I acted out, and I'm sorry." 

 

"Huh, maybe you aren't so emotionally constipated after all." 

 

"So, do you forgive me?" 

 

"Yah! You idiot!" Key shouted as he crawled over and sat on Jonghyun's lap. "Of course I forgive you," he said as he wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's neck. Jonghyun reciprocated the hug and lightly rubbed Key's back." 

 

"So is this the part where we have sex orrrr...?" 

 

Jonghyun has to admit, he probably deserved the slap to the back of his head on that one. 

 

"I love you, you idiot." 

 

"I love you too, Kibummie." 

 


End file.
